Networks may include multiple computers (e.g., servers). In some networks, a first server may be designated as a primary server and a second server may be designated as a backup server. If the first server suffers from a technical problem that precludes it from operating properly, the backup server may perform the duties of the first server. Similarly, in some networks, a first server may be designated as a primary server and a second server may be designated as an upgrade server. The first and second servers may be any suitable type(s) of servers. For example, one or both of those servers may be a conjoined server as defined below. Alternatively, or additionally, the second server may be more powerful than the first server in terms of speed, storage space, etc. It may be desirable to have the upgrade server perform the duties of the first server.
In such cases, because the second server assumes the responsibilities of the first server, it is necessary to migrate a “profile” (i.e., low-level hardware identifiers such as media access control (MAC) addresses, Fiber Channel World Wide Names, storage area network (SAN) boot parameters, etc.) of the first server to the second server so that the second server can perform in lieu of the first server. However, such migration poses various technical difficulties which increase both migration time and server downtime.